Une Danse Glacée
by Sandy Moon
Summary: Comment organiser un petit rendez-vous inspiré par une attaque d'akuma... Réponse au défi 18 de Crazy Av sur le thème Glace ! Suite de "Chatvalier, au tableau !"
1. Chapter 1

**Hello hello ! Et hop voici ma réponse au défi de Crazy Av sur le thème Glace. Cette histoire sera en deux ou trois chapitres, et il s'agit de la suite directe de Chatvalier, au tableau mais vous n'êtes pas obligés de l'avoir lu (normalement vous devriez comprendre XD)**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

* * *

– Adrichou, s'il te plaît, dis-moi que c'est une blague ! s'énerva Chloé Bourgeois en chuchotant afin, pour une fois, de ne pas attirer l'attention de la classe sur elle.

Face au silence de ses deux interlocuteurs, à savoir Marinette et Adrien venant de terminer leur exposé de français, elle poursuivit.

– Dis moi que vous avez joué la comédie ! Ne me dis pas que _toi_ et _elle_ (elle dit cela en les désignant chacun du doigt) vous sortez ensemble !

Désorientés et totalement paniqués à la suite de cette réflexion, Adrien et Marinette se regardèrent, chacun espérant que leur partenaire aurait une solution à proposer pour les sortir de cette situation des plus fâcheuses. Depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble – et encore plus lorsqu'ils étaient Ladybug et Chat Noir – ils se comprenaient en un regard. Une fois de plus, cette magie opéra, mais dans son sens opposé. Car ils comprirent dans les yeux de l'autre que ni lui ni elle n'avait de solution face au danger que représentait une colère de Chloé Bourgeois.

Il fallait un miracle pour les sortir de là !

– Pourquoi vous dites rien ! La réponse est très simple pourtant. Est-ce que oui ou non vous êtes ensemble ! railla Chloé en ignorant les remarques de Mademoiselle Bustier qui l'appelait justement pour passer au tableau et présenter son exposé.

Entendre la fille du Maire élever la voix avaient interpellé les autres élèves. Ils n'y avaient pas vraiment prêté attention au début, mais ils leur semblaient désormais plus qu'étrange que Chloé bloque Marinette et Adrien dans leur chemin vers leurs places, surtout après la prestation émouvante qu'ils venaient de livrer.

La panique dépassa la barre du maximum chez le couple. Ils étaient totalement coincés ; leur petit secret était en passe d'être découvert. Eux qui avaient voulu préserver un semblant d'intimité en ne dévoilant à aucun de leur camarade qu'ils étaient ensemble, ils étaient en train de la perdre. Alors qu'elle sentit ses dents claquer toutes seules sous l'effet du stress, Marinette saisit par réflexe la main d'Adrien. Et même si elle ne le voyait pas, elle pouvait ressentir sa surprise : jamais au collège ils ne pouvaient se toucher... Et ce simple petit contact, aussi infime soit-il et aussi nécessaire soit-il pour permettre à Marinette de garder les pieds sur terre, avait fini de les trahir.

Adrien constata que le regard de Chloé s'était baissé vers leurs mains entrelacées, et ses yeux bleus devinrent tout rond. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence ; la comédie ne pouvait plus durer. Ils étaient démasqués. Alors Adrien décida de prendre les devants, persuadé que Marinette serait totalement muette durant quelques minutes.

– Oui, Chloé, répondit-il le plus calmement possible. Tu as bien deviné : Marinette et moi, on est ensemble.

Marinette haussa les sourcils face à cette déclaration et tourna son visage vers son amoureux, tandis que la blonde en face d'eux semblait tomber des nues.

– Non, c'est tout bonnement impossible ! déclara-t-elle sèchement. Adrien, voyons, tu ne peux pas être avec une fille aussi insignifiante. Elle n'est rien ! poursuivit-elle prête à se vanter. Tu ne peux pas être avec elle. Tu es trop bien pour elle !

– Pourtant, tu te fais des idées, Chloé. Que ça te plaise ou non, nous sommes en couple, Marinette et moi. Et je pense être assez grand pour juger la valeur de quelqu'un, et Marinette est celle qui compte le plus à mes yeux. Alors, tu dois l'accepter, je t'en prie.

Adrien ne s'était en aucune façon montré méchant avec Chloé. Sa réaction était tout à fait conforme à l'un des scénarios que lui et Marinette avaient imaginé si ils dévoilaient la vérité à la classe. Il n'était pas surpris ; il attendait seulement de Chloé qu'elle ne leur gâche pas la vie. Puis, comme pour appuyer ses propos, le jeune garçon lâcha la main de son amoureuse pour venir emprisonner sa taille et l'attirer à lui, démontrant aux yeux de tous qu'elle était sienne. Et ce simple geste eut pour effet considérable de rendre Marinette encore plus gênée. Dans son souvenir, Adrien ne s'était jamais montré possessif avec elle. Pourtant, bien qu'elle soit toute retournée par la situation et par ce geste, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'apprécier ce nouveau contact entre elle et son amoureux.

Même si Adrien avait quelque peu prévu la réaction de Chloé en apprenant cette nouvelle, il n'avait vraiment pas vu venir la suite.

Car Chloé était tout simplement tombée dans les pommes en face du couple.

Presque aussitôt, l'ensemble de la classe se précipita vers le corps de la jeune fille. Mademoiselle Bustier demanda à ses élèves de s'écarter avant de s'agenouiller près d'elle.

– Elle s'est évanouie, mais je pense que ça va aller. Je vais l'emmener à l'infirmerie. Kim, veux-tu bien m'aider à la porter, s'il te plaît ?

Le garçon savait que cela ressemblait plus à un ordre qu'à une véritable question, alors il rejoint sa professeure, tous deux se plaçant de part et d'autre du corps de Chloé pour la soulever.

– Et s'il vous plaît, soyez sages le temps que je revienne, ordonna la professeure de français avant de sortir de la classe avec Kim et Chloé sous le bras.

Persuadés que cet événement les avait libéré, Marinette et Adrien soufflèrent de soulagement avant de regagner leurs places respectifs. Mais ce soulagement, partagé par Alya et Nino, fut de très courte durée...

– Alors, comme ça vous êtes ensemble, demanda Max en remontant ses lunettes, plus pour la forme que pour avoir une véritable affirmation des deux jeunes gens.

– Pourquoi vous nous avez rien dit ? Ça fait combien de temps ? Comment vous en êtes arrivés là ?

Rose venait de les bombarder de questions avec un immense sourire sur les lèvres, montrant qu'elle était contente pour eux. Le même genre de questions fut posé par à peu près tout le monde qui était venu s'agglutiner devant le bureau d'Adrien et Nino. Marinette était en train de rougir très fort, ceci étant provoqué par le stress incommensurable que provoquait cette nuée de questions. Même les sages paroles d'Alya à ses côtés ne parvinrent pas à l'aider.

Après avoir jeté un coup d'œil pour confirmer ce qu'il pensait de l'état de Marinette, Adrien décida à nouveau qu'il était le mieux placé pour prendre les rênes.

– Cela fait un peu plus d'un mois. Nous nous sommes croisés un jour par hasard alors que je venais de finir une séance photo. Nous avons beaucoup discuté, et on a chacun avoué que l'on se plaisait. On n'a pas mis longtemps à décider que nous étions ensemble.

Le jeune blond venait de raconter la version romancée de leur déclaration à Marinette et à lui qu'ils avaient déjà conté à Alya et Nino peu après s'être mis ensemble. Il fallait bien évidemment occulté la partie « découverte de l'identité secrète de l'autre », ainsi que la partie « infiltration dans un parc fermé de nuit en costume de super-héros. »

– Et ensuite, nous avons pris la décision d'en parler au moins de gens possible, tout simplement parce que nous voulions profiter de nous, sans avoir à subir le regard des autres. En tout cas, pour un petit temps, poursuivit Adrien en disant cette fois-ci la vérité.

– Vous aviez peur qu'on vous juge ? demanda Rose pour confirmation.

– Un petit peu. Enfin, c'est surtout Chloé qui nous gênait. Mais on ne pouvait pas en parler à vous tous, tout en évitant que elle ne le sache.

– Il est vrai que la probabilité qu'elle apprenne pour vous dans ce genre de situation aurait avoisiné les 95%.

Adrien remercia Max dans sa tête, le laissant à ses calculs.

– Enfin, voilà vous savez tout.

– Je comprends que vous ayez eu peur de Chloé. J'aurais fait pareil à votre place, dit Alix. Mais en tout cas, pour moi ça change rien que vous soyez ensemble. Tant que vous êtes content, on devrait tous l'être.

– Tu as raison Alix, dit Mylène. Ne vous inquiétez par nous. On n'agira jamais comme Chloé.

Derrière lui, Adrien sentit enfin Marinette qui se détendait. Rose, Juleka, Mylène et Alix vinrent par ailleurs près d'elle pour la féliciter de s'être enfin déclarée à Adrien. Elles étaient si heureuses pour elle, surtout après tous ces plans tordus auxquels elles avaient elles-même participé pour l'aider à conquérir ce garçon ! Leur amie était enfin récompensée après tous ses efforts et ses épreuves. Et dire qu'il avait fallu une année scolaire entière pour que cela se produise _enfin_.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, leurs camarades ayant eu les réponses à leurs questions s'en retournèrent à leur place, attendant le retour de Kim et de Mademoiselle Bustier. Marinette et Adrien soupirèrent durant plusieurs secondes.

– Et bah dites donc, avouer être en couple c'est pas de tout repos, plaisanta Alya.

– Au moins, c'est fait maintenant. Même si ce n'était clairement pas prévu, dit Adrien après avoir repris un rythme de respiration décent.

– Chloé aurait pu choisir un autre moment, déclara Marinette en s'affalant sur sa table. J'étais clairement pas prête ! Je ne pouvais rien dire !

– En tout cas, je suis déçu que personne ait filmé la scène. Le moment où elle est tombée était juste ma-gni-fi-que, ria Nino en articulant chaque syllabe sous les rires de ses amis.

– Oh mais au fait, en parlant de filmer ! Marinette, j'ai pas pu te dire avec toute cette histoire. J'ai fait une découverte incroyable sur Ladybug et Chat Noir !

– Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda l'intéressée le plus innocemment possible.

Marinette jeta un coup d'œil interrogatif à Adrien tandis qu'Alya sortit son portable, et son amoureux ne lui offrit qu'un haussement d'épaules accompagné d'un petit sourire. Elle ne comprit pas ce que cela signifiait.

– Regarde, reprit Alya en se penchant vers Marinette. J'ai pris ces photos hier juste après l'attaque de l'akuma. Je vais poster mon article ce soir après les cours ; ça va faire le buzz ! s'enthousiasma-t-elle.

Alors qu'Alya partait dans ses délires rédactionnels et journalistiques, Marinette se saisit du téléphone de son amie et regarda les photos qu'elle souhaitait lui montrer.

Et pour la deuxième fois en moins de quinze minutes, elle resta de marbre ; elle crut même sentir son sang se glacer à l'intérieur de ses veines tant la photographie la surprenait. A nouveau, elle ne s'y était pas attendue. Clairement pas.

Alya avait réussi par on ne sait quel miracle à prendre une photo d'elle – ou plutôt de Ladybug – en train d'embrasser Chat Noir – Adrien, il fallait qu'elle s'en rappelle. Elle se souvenait très bien de ce moment. La veille alors qu'ils travaillaient leur exposé, Adrien et Marinette étaient partis en toute hâte sauver Paris des griffes d'un nouvel ennemi envoyé par le Papillon. Après quoi, ils s'étaient pour la première fois embrasser sous leurs costumes de Chat Noir et Ladybug. Jamais, elle n'aurait pensé qu'on n'aurait pu les voir. Elle était à ce moment-là trop occupée à songer à la douceur des lèvres de son partenaire et au plaisir infini qu'elle ressentait à chacun de leur baiser.

Maintenant qu'elle avait cette preuve sous les yeux, il fallait qu'elle agisse normalement avec Alya. Elle ne devait pas se montrer sur la défensive. Elle regarda rapidement Adrien qui semblait on ne peut plus détendu avant de se tourner vers sa meilleure amie.

– Alya, ne me dit pas que tu penses à ce que je pense ?

– Si, si, ma vieille. Ceci est la preuve ultime que Chat Noir et Ladybug sont ensemble ! sauta-t-elle de joie en reprenant son téléphone. Tu vois, je te l'avais dit, c'était sûr à 100% qu'ils étaient ensemble.

– C'est vrai que ta photo est une belle preuve. Mais en soi, tant que ils n'auront rien dit, on ne peut être sûre de rien.

– Qu'est-ce que tu me chantes, Marinette ?

– Bah, je dis que il y a déjà des photos d'eux qui circulaient et on a tout de suite cru qu'ils étaient ensemble, et ils ont dit que non.

– Oui mais là je les ai vu ! J'ai assisté à la scène. J'ai pu prendre que cette photo, mais crois-moi, même de là où j'étais, je peux t'assurer que ces deux-là étaient particulièrement amoureux.

Marinette prit son visage entre ses mains, comme pour se donner un air pensif, mais c'était pour en réalité cacher ses joues qu'elles sentaient rosir davantage. Elle crut même voir Adrien se moquer d'elle en face, et elle lui envoya un regard noir sévère qui calma aussitôt le jeune garçon.

C'est ce moment que choisit Mademoiselle Bustier pour revenir dans la classe accompagné de Kim. La professeure déclara que Chloé était alitée à l'infirmerie mais qu'elle s'était réveillée quelques minutes après qu'ils soient partis. De plus, selon son état dans l'heure qui suivrait, elle aurait le choix entre retourner en classe ou rentrer chez elle. Ainsi, après avoir rassuré ses élèves, Mademoiselle Bustier décida de reprendre là où elle s'en était arrêtée pour les exposés, et appela ainsi Alya et Nino à se présenter au tableau. Alors que leurs deux amis étaient partis s'installer, Adrien fut pris d'une inquiétude particulière qu'il devait partager à Marinette. Et il ne pouvait attendre. Priant pour que sa petite-amie ait mis son portable en mode silencieux, il lui envoya un message discrètement. Et heureusement, elle avait son téléphone à portée de main quand elle le reçut.

 **« J'ai peur que Chloé ne change de couleur de cheveux ;) »**

Cette phrase pourrait paraître hors contexte pour une personne ordinaire, mais il s'agissait en réalité d'un code. Ainsi, afin de discuter "librement" de leurs missions en tant que Chat Noir et Ladybug par texto, et surtout par peur que leurs téléphones ne tombent entre de mauvaises et que leurs identités ne soient découvertes, le couple avait mis en place un système de code plus ou moins élaboré. Ainsi « changer de couleur de cheveux » signifiait tout simplement « se faire akumatiser ». Et ce cher Papillon avait également changé de nom pour « Simon » dans les conversations messagères entre Marinette et Adrien.

Marinette profita par la suite de la distraction qu'offraient Alya et Nino avec leur exposé pour répondre tout aussi discrètement.

 **« Moi aussi mais bon je ne vois comment on peut l'en empêcher je ne la vois vraiment pas en rousse XD Et puis Simon a déjà trop joué hier pourquoi il s'occuperait de ses cheveux aujourd'hui encore »**

 **« On oubliera ça en regardant Tic et Tac ça va nous détendre »**

Tic et Tac étaient leurs noms de code pour se désigner en tant que Ladybug et Chat Noir... bien qu'ils ne se soient jamais accordés sur lequel était Tic et lequel était Tac.

Et ce dernier message conclut ce petit échange téléphonique discret.

Tous les élèves passèrent au tableau pendant le reste de l'heure avant que Mademoiselle Bustier ne parte de la salle de classe. Alors que le professeur de mathématiques arriva, un surveillant vint prévenir que Chloé Bourgeois était rentrée chez elle. Marinette et Adrien se sentirent un peu soulagés, se disant que, peut-être, elle trouverait du réconfort chez elle et ainsi elle ne tomberait pas dans un piège du Papillon.

A la suite de ces deux heures de mathématiques, les élèves furent libérés pour le déjeuner. Et bien que leur secret soit désormais révélé au grand jour, Marinette et Adrien n'osaient toujours pas affiché le moindre geste affectif en public. Sur le chemin du réfectoire, ils furent tant bien que mal poussés par Alya et Nino à au moins se tenir la main comme eux le faisaient. Face à cette force de volonté, ils ne purent que céder et apprécier l'effet que ce simple contact avait sur eux. Du bonheur à l'état pur. Toutefois, ils sentirent dès cet instant des regards inquisiteurs se tourner vers eux, plus en partie dû à la célébrité d'Adrien plutôt qu'au fait qu'un nouveau couple de troisième s'était formé. Exerçant une pression sur la main d'Adrien, Marinette lui fit comprendre silencieusement qu'elle n'en avait rien à faire des commentaires des autres. Ils étaient enfin libres d'agir comme bon leur semblait ; ils ne devaient pas se priver. Le garçon approuva sa petite-amie en lui souriant avant que tous n'atteignent enfin le réfectoire.

Cette journée prit toutefois fin plus tôt qu'ils ne l'auraient pensé. Car, en effet, un peu plus d'une heure après la reprise des cours de l'après-midi, une attaque fut signalée par les autorités. Monsieur Damoclès le proviseur était passé dans chaque classe afin de prévenir élèves et professeurs de l'évacuation du collège. Alors que les élèves coururent vers la sortie de classe, Marinette et Adrien partirent à l'opposé vers la fenêtre, afin de prendre connaissance de leur ennemi de loin.

Et en regardant par delà la vitre, ils ne virent aucun super-vilain. En revanche, ce qu'ils constatèrent, ce fut le sol et les immeubles de la capitale apparemment gelés.

* * *

 **J'espère que ça vous aura plu et on se retrouve pour le prochain chapitre ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**HEllO ! Voici le deuxième chapitre ;) Le troisième sera le dernier**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

* * *

Une cacophonie sans nom régnait dans l'enceinte du collège. Tandis que les professeurs guidaient les élèves vers un abri où ils seraient protégés du froid et d'une éventuelle attaque directe, Adrien et Marinette durent s'éclipser et s'éloigner du groupe le plus discrètement possible. Ils penseraient à une excuse plausible plus tard en temps voulu la priorité était d'arrêter ce nouvel ennemi complètement givré.

– J'espère que ce n'est pas Chloé qui a été akumatisée, dit Adrien tandis que lui et sa partenaire couraient dans les couloirs afin de trouver un endroit où se transformer.

– En soi, c'est possible, déclara Marinette. On dirait que l'akumatisé a le pouvoir de la glace, et c'est connu de tout le monde que Chloé peut souvent se montrer très...

– Froide ?

– Tu m'ôtes le mot de la bouche, mon chaton. Mais nous devons faire vite avant qu'on ne se croit complètement au Pôle Nord.

Après plusieurs secondes de course à travers le collège, les deux adolescents se réfugièrent dans un simple placard avant d'ordonner à Tikki et Plagg de les transformer. Leur course reprit, et ils accélèrent vers la vitre du fond qui les séparaient de l'extérieur.

Juste avant qu'ils ne sautent et ne la brisent. Un vent glacial souffla sur eux, manquant de les geler, mais leur détermination était plus forte et les rendaient résistant à ce froid polaire qui venait de s'abattre en plein mois de juin. Ladybug attrapa Chat Noir au vol par la taille, tout en dégainant son yo-yo. Elle le lança à toute vitesse avant de se balancer dans la direction des cris de leur ennemi.

Mais avant qu'ils aient eu le temps de se concentrer sur leur ennemi, le fil de l'arme céda, provoquant une spectaculaire chute des deux héros. L'impact se fit ressortir plusieurs dizaines de mètres plus bas, Ladybug ayant atterri sur le capot d'une voiture, et Chat Noir dans un arbre gelé. Tous les deux étaient sonnés, leurs corps étaient engourdis la suite du combat risquait de s'annoncer difficile à la suite de cette chute ascensionnelle.

Chat Noir sauta de l'arbre dans lequel il se trouvait avant d'aider sa coéquipière à descendre de la voiture. Une fois sur le sol, ils purent constater à quel point la ville était recouverte de verglas et de gel – et à quel point ils auraient tous les deux besoin d'un bon massage pour soulager le mal qui s'emparait de leurs corps.

– On dirait que notre ennemi n'apprécie pas le printemps, il a jeté un grand froid, dit Chat Noir.

– On ne sait même pas qui sait. Il doit se cacher quelque part.

Coïncidant avec la phrase de Ladybug, ledit ennemi sembla décider à se montrer aux héros de Paris. Enfin, pas directement, puisqu'il était apparu à l'autre bout de la rue. Les jeunes héros purent distinguer qu'il s'agissait d'une femme en tout cas, vêtue de blanc et de bleu, et qui envoyait un souffle glacé depuis sa bouche.

– Il faut la rejoindre à tout prix et l'arrêter, motiva Chat Noir.

– Oui, mais comment ? Mon yo-yo ne peut pas rester accrocher avec toute cette glace, c'est pour ça qu'on est tombé tout à l'heure : le fil glisse. La route et tous les immeubles sont complètement gelés. Et on ne peut pas non plus s'aider de ton bâton on glisserait aussitôt, expliqua Ladybug.

– Glisser...

Chat Noir eut un éclair de génie et se mit à sourire triomphalement. Ce qui n'était pas sans inquiéter Ladybug.

– A quoi tu penses, chat ?

– A la glisse ! Merci de m'avoir donné l'idée, ma Lady. Le sol est hyper glissant, alors on s'adapte. Viens, suis-moi !

Ni une ni deux et sans que sa compagne ne puisse le retenir, Chat Noir avait filé au loin. Il avait déjà parcouru plusieurs mètres en à peine quelques secondes. Il glissait sur le sol, comme si il faisait du patinage. Et il avait l'air de très bien se débrouiller. Cette vision athlétique de son amoureux força Ladybug à se demander si cette capacité était due à son agilité de chat, ou si il avait pris des cours auparavant.

Cependant, elle n'avait pas ce talent et était par conséquent coincée sur le trottoir. Le moindre pas, le moindre mouvement de ses jambes et elle tomberait. Et mettrait ainsi des heures à rejoindre Chat Noir et leur ennemi. Mais elle devait avancer, elle ne pouvait laisser son chaton se débrouiller tout seul. Allons, elle n'avait que l'autre bout de la rue à rejoindre... Cela ne représentait qu'une centaine de mètre environ... Ladybug entra alors dans une profonde réflexion. Devait-elle courir le risque d'utiliser son lucky charm ? Après tout, l'objet qui lui tomberait dans les mains l'aiderait très certainement à parcourir ce chemin glacé. Mais elle pourrait avoir besoin d'un autre objet plus tard pour vaincre leur ennemi, et son pouvoir s'amenuirait avant que le combat ne finisse.

Le fil des pensées de Ladybug fut interrompu lorsqu'elle entendit Chat Noir crier... et qu'elle le vit en train de voler, près à tomber à ses côtés – leur ennemi avait du le propulser au loin avec ses pouvoirs. Connaissant le risque assez grand que sa tentative de sauvetage échoue, elle lança tout de même son yo-yo qui s'étira de part et d'autre de la rue, offrant ainsi à Chat Noir un moyen de se rattraper avant de tomber au sol et de se casser une patte. Et malgré le risque d'échec très élevé, cela fonctionna avec succès, Chat Noir s'étant rattrapé _in extremis_ à cette corde de sauvetage.

– Dis donc, ma Lady, aurais-tu gelé sur place ? Tu n'as pas bougé depuis que je suis parti ?

– Disons que cette femme m'a glacé le sang. Est-ce que tu sais qui sait ?

– En tout cas, ce n'est pas Chloé. Je pense que c'est une patineuse professionnelle – elle patine super bien et super vite ! L'akuma doit être dans ses patins.

A cet instant, la patineuse s'avança en glissant sur la glace vers les deux héros. Quand elle fut près d'eux, Ladybug et Chat Noir entendirent le discours habituel de chaque super-vilain envoyé par le Papillon (« _Donnez-moi vos Miraculous, ou je vous gèle sur place._ » en l'occurrence).

– Elle a pas l'air très difficile à battre, constata Ladybug. C'est juste son pouvoir qui pose problème.

– Oui, mais ma Lady on va devoir faire vite, j'ai déjà-

Chat Noir s'interrompit après avoir constaté que sa bague avait perdu un coussinet. Il avait du utiliser son cataclysme lors de sa course poursuite avec la patineuse, cette dernière ayant réussi à l'immobiliser derrière plusieurs poubelles qu'elle avait congelé et soudé entre elles. Il avait bien fallu qu'il s'échappe et n'avait alors trouvé aucune autre solution.

– Bon ok, je vais voir ce que le lucky charm va donner.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Après avoir invoqué son propre pouvoir, Ladybug se retrouva en possession d'une boite d'allumettes rouge à pois noir.

– D'accord... feu contre glace, je vois le rapport. Mais comment des allumettes peuvent faire fondre toute cette glace ?! s'exclama Ladybug en regardant autour d'elle.

– Calme-toi et concentre-toi, il y a forcément quelque chose qui va te venir en tête. Mais dépêche-toi, elle arrive !

Chat Noir repartit patiner avec l'ennemi, essayant de la distraire du mieux qu'il pouvait, le temps pour sa compagne de trouver une solution.

Après avoir regardé attentivement la petite boite durant plusieurs secondes, Ladybug releva la tête et une illumination lui apparut. Elle regarda successivement Chat Noir, une planche de bois gelée à quelques mètres d'elle et un ballon de football de trois mètres de diamètre qui se trouvait dans la vitrine d'un magasin de sport. Comprenant l'enchaînement qu'elle devait accomplir, elle lança tout d'abord son yo-yo pour briser la vitre du magasin, puis le relança pour s'emparer du ballon. Ensuite, elle partit allumer une première allumette et la disposa près de la planche qui était gelée au sol. Elle laissa le feu agir quelques secondes, suffisamment pour que la glace fonde quelque peu, et qu'elle puisse par la suite récupérer la planche. Enfin, elle appela Chat Noir.

– Chat Noir, viens vite, j'ai la solution ! cria-t-elle.

Le jeune héros fit demi-tour et tenta de revenir le plus vite possible, la patineuse étant à ses trousses. Mais il était plus rapide qu'elle, tout simplement car leur ennemi devait faire des poses afin d'activer son pouvoir de glace. Et comme elle en était très friande, elle devait stopper net sa course assez souvent, ce qui laissa le temps à Chat Noir de la distancer.

Pendant ce temps, Ladybug avait installé la planche sur une voiture au milieu de la route pour en faire un mini toboggan, puis elle plaça le ballon en haut de celui-ci. Une fois cela fait, elle tenta elle aussi de glisser sur ses deux pieds – en essayant d'éviter des obstacles – et s'arrêta tant bien que mal à mi-chemin entre la patineuse et son installation. Quand Chat Noir passa devant, elle lui expliqua son plan.

Ce dernier partit alors se mettre en place, près à faire glisser le ballon sur la planche, en envoyant toute sa force pour qu'il aille le plus vite possible. Il attendit le signal de sa Lady, et quand celle-ci le lui donna, le ballon roula vitesse grand V.

La patineuse se moqua d'eux en voyant qu'ils comptaient utiliser un simple ballon (certes de très grande taille) pour l'arrêter. Mais juste avant que la sphère n'arrive au niveau de Ladybug, elle flamba une seconde allumette et la tint bras tendu. Et quand le ballon passa devant elle, celui-ci prit feu. Cette boule de feu naissante réduisit la glace à l'état liquide, fondant sur son passage. Et sur le passage de la patineuse également. Quand ses patins rencontrèrent le bitume de la route, elle tomba aussitôt.

Ladybug ne perdit pas une seconde et s'avança vers elle en courant sur la partie de route dégelée, lui retira ses patins après lui avoir toutefois asséner un coup de poing pour la rendre inconsciente. Elle libéra ensuite l'akuma, le purifia et utilisa son pouvoir pour que tout redevienne comme avant. La glace disparut, le vert des feuilles réapparut, la température revint à la normale et leur ennemi redevint une simple personne on ne peut plus ordinaire. Chat Noir vint féliciter sa partenaire, avant qu'ils n'essayent d'expliquer à la victime ce qui venait de se produire.

Les Miraculous indiquèrent enfin le temps qu'il leur restait avant leur détransformation.

– Il faut qu'on retourne vite au collège, ils ont du s'apercevoir qu'on avait disparu, dit Ladybug.

– Tu as raison, mais avant je n'ai pas mérité un petit bisous ? dit Chat Noir avec un clin d'œil et un sourire faussement séducteur.

Il se rapprocha de sa Lady, mais elle le repoussa en souriant.

– Plus tard. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie qu'on fournisse plus de photo aux journalistes. Celles d'Alya vont se répandre sur Internet, on n'a pas besoin de ça en plus.

– Tu n'as pas tort...

– Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu auras droit à tous les bisous que tu veux une fois qu'on sera rentré, chuchota Ladybug avec un ton qu'elle ne se connaissait pas face à la petite frustration de Chat Noir.

Après que Chat Noir se soit exclamé d'un « YES ! » très audible, les deux héros partirent des lieux pour rejoindre leur école. Ils rentrèrent par la même fenêtre par laquelle ils étaient sortis, et allèrent se réfugier dans le même placard dans lequel ils s'étaient transformés. Dès l'instant où la porte se referma, ils redevinrent Adrien et Marinette.

– Marinette, avant qu'on sorte, il faut que je te dise : cette petite aventure m'a donné une idée, dit Adrien visiblement assez fier de lui.

– Ah bon ? Laquelle ?

– Et bien comme on ne peut se voir que au collège, et que le week-end c'est trop compliqué, je te propose qu'on passe l'après-midi ensemble demain.

– Mais on a cours demain. Et je croyais que tu avais un cours de chinois le mardi soir.

– Oui mais il n'est qu'à 18 heures, et rappelle-toi qu'on nous a prévenu que le prof de sport n'était pas là demain. On pourrait partir du collège à 14 heures, et donc passer du temps tous les deux !

– Oh ça serait vraiment trop bien, s'enthousiasma Marinette en sautant dans les bras de son amoureux. Mais ton père n'acceptera pas, reprit-elle en s'écartant quelque peu de lui. Il va envoyer ton garde du corps te chercher plus tôt.

– Et bien, justement...

Adrien apparut comme gêné, passant un main dans ses cheveux. Marinette n'eut aucun mal à deviner ce qu'il avait fait – ou plutôt omis de faire.

– Ho, alors tu n'as pas dit à ton père qu'on finissait plus tôt demain, le taquina-t-elle.

– J'avais justement anticiper ce temps pour qu'on reste tous les deux.

– C'est vraiment une super idée, Adrien... Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu dis que notre combat contre la patineuse t'a donné une idée.

– Justement, car j'ai trouvé où on pourrait aller.

Après que Marinette l'ait interrogé du regard, Adrien poursuivit.

– A la patinoire !

– A la patinoire ?! Tu n'es pas sérieux ?

– Si, ça peut être amusant. En plus, ça va nous rafraîchir. Tu es partante ?

Si elle était partante ? Bien sûr qu'elle l'était ! Marinette était toujours on ne peut plus partante quand il s'agissait de passer du temps avec son amoureux. Mais ici, la perspective d'aller à la patinoire avec lui la rebutait quelque peu. Surtout après avoir constaté tout à l'heure qu'il patinait divinement alors que elle était littéralement restée de glace les premières minutes.

Mais elle se devait d'être honnête avec lui.

– J'aimerais vraiment beaucoup, Adrien, mais il y a un petit problème avec ton idée...

Elle s'interrompit quelques secondes, voyant que son amoureux attendait une réponse plus précise.

– Je ne sais pas patiner... finit-elle par avouer.

– Oh... Oh alors mais c'est pour ça que tu es restée bloquée tout à l'heure, en déduit-il.

– Oui... Donc on dirait que c'est mort pour la patinoire.

– Mais non, Marinette, voyons. Si tu veux, je pourrai t'apprendre. Ça me ferait plaisir.

– Vraiment, tu es sérieux ? demanda-t-elle avec l'enthousiasme qu'on lui connaissait.

– Bien sûr, puisque je te le propose. Je te promets d'être un professeur compréhensif.

– Alors dans ce cas, ça marche !

Après avoir enlacé Adrien, Marinette affirma une nouvelle fois qu'il était pour eux temps kde retrouver leurs camarades. Mais alors qu'elle allait ouvrir la porte, Adrien la retint et l'attira à lui, la serrant de plus en plus fort dans ses bras. Marinette crut sentir son cœur vaciller à la suite de ce geste.

– Adrien qu'est ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-elle en riant.

– Tu as dit mot pour mot tout à l'heure que j'aurai tous les bisous que je veux une fois qu'on serait rentré... On est rentré, donc je viens juste récupérer ce que j'ai demandé.

Marinette ne sut dire si le sourire qu'affichait le garçon apparaissait comme suppliant ou séducteur – ou les deux à la fois. En tout cas, elle l'avait bien promis, et Adrien était autant accro à leurs baisers que elle. Étaient-ils vraiment à deux minutes près ? Elle décida que non, et offrit alors à son amoureux les baisers qu'il attendait tant, en ayant très hâte d'être le lendemain.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour ce chapitre j'espère qu'il vous aura plu ;) Le prochain chapitre sera enfin consacré à nos tourtereaux et à leur petit rendez-vous amoureux !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello ! Et voici le dernier chapitre de cette histoire ! A bientot pour la suite ;)**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Marinette était une fois de plus arrivée en retard en classe. Mais contrairement à ses habitudes, elle n'avait oublié aucune de ses affaires, et encore moins ce qu'Adrien lui avait demandé de rapporter pour préparer leur rendez-vous à la patinoire.

– Il te faut des vêtements qui couvrent toute ta peau pour éviter que la glace ne te brûle si tu tombes, lui avait-il dit la veille avant de la quitter. Prend quelque chose de chaud, mais pas trop non plus on n'est pas en plein hiver. Et n'oublie pas tes gants aussi. Un bonnet ne serait peut-être pas si mal, ça te convient ? s'était-il demandé l'air songeur.

Il lui avait même envoyé un message avant qu'elle n'aille se coucher pour être sûr qu'elle prépare bien ses affaires pour le lendemain. Sur le coup, la jeune fille avait pensé que son petit-ami était peut-être un peu trop à cheval sur l'organisation prévisionnelle. Mais quand elle se réveilla en retard le matin suivant, elle lui en fut reconnaissante. Il la connaissait tellement bien, et c'est pour ça qu'il avait insisté pour qu'elle prépare ses affaires de patinage en avance en se réveillant en retard, elle les aurait forcément oublié.

Adrien et Marinette attendirent avec impatience que l'horloge ne sonne 14 heures, heure à laquelle ils pourraient partir pour la patinoire. Toutefois, ils purent constater au cours de la journée que Chloé était de retour en classe... Mais celle-ci ne leur avait pas adressé la parole de toute la journée. Pas une parole blessante, pas un geste moqueur, même pas un regard. Rien. C'était comme si elle les évitait tout bonnement. Le couple s'interrogea à la pause déjeuner en compagnie d'Alya et Nino, et tous les quatre arrivèrent à la conclusion que la fille du Maire était certainement en train de prendre du recul sur la situation et qu'elle mettait du temps à digérer la nouvelle. Au moins, elle ne semblait pas encline à faire vivre un enfer aux tourtereaux, bien qu'ils étaient conscients que Chloé ne pourrait les éviter éternellement, et que par conséquent, le sujet devrait être remis sur la table, du moins quand elle sera prête à l'aborder...

Tous les élèves accueillirent la délivrance avec euphorie, mais ce n'était rien comparé à l'excitation qui gagnait Marinette et Adrien. Après avoir salué Nino et Alya, ils se mirent à courir, main dans la main, vers la station de métro la plus proche. Leur course folle ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'ils entrèrent à la dernière seconde dans un wagon juste avant la fermeture des portes.

– C'était moins une, dit Adrien en reprenant son souffle.

– J'ai cru... que... j'allais... me casser... une jambe, écorcha Marinette le souffle coupé. Je hais... les escaliers... du métro.

– Aller viens, on va s'asseoir. Tu pourras mieux reprendre ton souffle.

Comme promis, Adrien les entraîna vers des sièges, et Marinette s'effondra complètement sur le sien telle une larve des plus gracieuses.

– On n'a qu'à dire que c'était l'échauffement avant la patinoire, dit-elle en souriant nerveusement.

– On a pas mal de stations de métro à passer. Le temps qu'on arrive, on ne sera plus aussi chaud.

– C'est pas trop risqué ? On risque pas un claquage ? paniqua la jeune fille.

– Pour ce qu'on fera, je ne pense pas, ne put s'empêcher de dire Adrien en riant légèrement. Je vais surtout t'apprendre à patiner, et comme on ira tout doucement, le plus gros risque qu'on prend c'est de tomber et d'avoir des bleus sur tout le corps.

– Ça ne sera pas très flatteur pour nos jambes, plaisanta Marinette. Si je ne tombe pas, je jure d'arriver en avance au collège pour le reste de l'année.

– Il ne nous reste que trois jours de cours... Ça ne sera pas très long de tenir ton pari. Ce n'est pas équitable.

– Bon alors... Oh, je sais ! Si je tombe pas, je jure de t'apporter une douzaine de cookies faits par moi demain !

– Tu veux vraiment tenir ce pari, ma Lady ?

Après avoir acquiescé à cette ultime provocation, Marinette se relaxa enfin. Elle pouvait enfin se concentrer sur sa respiration.

– Dis, Adrien, j'ignorais que tu savais patiner encore jusqu'à hier que tu savais patiner. Quand est-ce que tu as appris ?

– Hum... je crois que j'avais sept ou huit ans. Mes parents – enfin plutôt mon père – souhaitaient que je pratique beaucoup de sports. J'en ai fait pas mal, tu sais.

– Non, je croyais que tu ne faisais que de l'escrime.

– L'escrime est celui que je pratique depuis plus longtemps, et aussi le sport que mon père trouve le plus « noble » pourrait-on dire. Mais non, j'ai aussi fait du basket, de l'escalade, du tennis, du volley, du hand... Et du patinage aussi du coup.

– Tout ça ! C'est pas possible, une personne normale n'est pas capable de faire autant de sports en même temps.

– Je ne les pratiquais pas en même temps, ça a fonctionné par cycle. Enfin bref, c'est mon père qui a choisi tous ces sports... sauf le patinage. C'était l'idée de ma mère, dit Adrien alors qu'une ombre passa dans ses yeux.

Bien qu'elle n'y soit pour rien, Marinette s'en voulut d'avoir involontairement ravivé chez Adrien le souvenir de sa mère.

– Elle a insisté auprès de mon père pour que j'en fasse car elle aimait beaucoup ce sport. Elle pensait que ça pourrait développer un côté gracieux chez moi – aucune idée de si ça a fonctionné.

Tous les deux rirent de la dernière remarque avant qu'Adrien ne reprenne.

– J'adorais ça vraiment, mais je n'ai pu en faire qu'une année. Mon père a décidé que c'était trop dangereux. Pour lui, je prenais le risque de me casser quelque chose et que cela pourrait nuire à ma carrière de mannequin oui, il pensait déjà comme ça à cette époque. Ma mère a du céder, mais elle continuait de m'emmener de temps en temps à la patinoire. Ça doit bien faire un an et demi que je n'y suis pas allé.

– Ça fait peut-être longtemps, mais en tout cas on dirait que tu n'as pas perdu pied. Tu m'as impressionné hier.

– Je suis content de voir que je peux toujours t'impressionner. C'est mon but ultime.

Marinette eut l'impression d'être face à Chat Noir lorsque Adrien prononça cette phrase, et cela la fit doucement sourire. Le ton narcissique et séduisant des phrases de Chat Noir contrastait avec le visage d'ange d'Adrien. Elle se sentait privilégiée : elle était la seule à connaître toutes les facettes de la personnalité d'Adrien Agreste, et pas uniquement celle qu'il affichait en public.

– Et toi, ma Lady, tu n'as jamais pratiqué de sport ?

– Le sport ? Moi, faire du sport ? Très peu pour moi. Je n'ai jamais rien fait, et évidemment j'ai toujours été celle avec les plus mauvaises notes en sport à l'école. Bon d'accord, je m'étais pas trop mal débrouillée quand on a fait de la gymnastique, mais ça s'arrête là.

– Laisse-moi deviner tu étais la dernière choisie quand il fallait faire des équipes ? taquina Adrien.

– Oui ! Et ça m'a frustré toute ma vie.

– Qui sait, peut-être que tu vas aimer le patinage. On pourra peut-être venir en faire de temps en temps.

– Pourquoi pas, on verra bien. Mais en y réfléchissant bien, on fait déjà du sport ensemble.

Adrien l'interrogea du regard avant qu'elle ne réponde.

– Sauver Paris du Papillon, je pense qu'on peut affirmer que c'est un sport.

– Un sport extrême même, je dirai. Tu as raison, tu fais suffisamment de sport comme ça, dit Adrien en passant sa main sur la tête de Marinette, lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

– Et, arrête ça !

Malgré sa protestation, elle ne put s'empêcher de rire face au geste d'Adrien. Quand elle releva la tête, elle et son amoureux constatèrent que leurs rires s'étaient visiblement faits entendre dans la rame entière, puisque plusieurs passagers les dévisageaient. Sentant un frisson dans leur dos à chacun, ils décidèrent de se faire tout petit en attendant d'arriver à la patinoire.

* * *

Une petite demi-heure plus tard, nos deux tourtereaux purent s'échapper du métro et respirer l'air pur du printemps (pur dans la mesure du possible). Ils avaient du aller au nord de la ville pour trouver une patinoire ouverte à cette heure, celle par ailleurs où la mère d'Adrien avait l'habitude de l'emmener. Quand ils passèrent la porte de l'établissement, tous deux ressentirent une fraîcheur soudaine, contrastant avec le soleil qui éclairait et réchauffait l'extérieur. Bien qu'ils aient combattu leur adversaire de la veille dans un froid léger, il fallait reconnaître qu'ils étaient plus résistants sous leur forme héroïque. Mais lorsqu'ils étaient de simple collégiens, ils étaient aussi sensibles au froid que n'importe qui.

Adrien paya leurs billets d'entrée ainsi que la location des patins pour tous les deux. Bien évidemment, Marinette protesta, insistant pour payer sa propre part mais le jeune garçon n'en tint pas compte. Il affirma vouloir lui faire plaisir, et c'était la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble qu'il lui payait quelque chose (et puis, le tarif n'était pas démesuré).

– Je sens que cela va être une vraie torture pour toi. Et tu ne voudrais pas payer pour ta propre torture, non ? l'avait-t-il taquiné.

La jeune fille n'avait plus trouvé d'argument, alors elle laissa tomber l'idée, en se promettant toutefois que pour leur prochaine activité (comme un cinéma, par exemple), elle offrirait sa place à Adrien. Ainsi elle ne lui serait plus redevable. C'était bien ça être donnant-donnant ?

Le vestiaire était désert, ce qui était bon signe pour les amoureux : ils seraient beaucoup plus tranquille si il n'y avait personne, et cela permettrait à Marinette de ne pas avoir peur de rentrer dans quelqu'un – à part Adrien. Ils prirent chacun une cabine pour se changer. Adrien ne mit qu'une minute puisqu'il avait passé un pull noir moyennement chaud sur lui. Marinette fut un peu plus longue car elle dut troquer son pantacourt rose et son blazer pour un pantalon bleu et un pull rouge. Elle avait bien obéi à Adrien en prenant des vêtements qui recouvraient entièrement sa peau. Et à croire que le hasard avait voulu se moquer d'eux en leur faisant prendre d'un côté un pull noir et de l'autre un pull rouge. A croire que leurs costumes de super-héros ne les quittaient jamais.

Après quoi, ils purent aller chercher leurs patins, Adrien conseillant à sa petite-amie de choisir la taille en dessous de sa pointure habituelle. Elle eut par la suite du mal à leur nouer, n'étant pas habituée à avoir les pieds si serrés dans ses chaussures. Elle crut dans un premier temps s'être trompée de taille, mais Adrien lui assura que non. Il l'aida à nouer ses lacets en les serrant au maximum, avant de remettre leurs affaires à l'employé chargé de les surveiller. Adrien enfila ses gants, invita Marinette à faire de même avant de l'aider à se lever en la prenant par la main. Les jambes de la jeune fille tremblaient, et elle se demandait bien comment elle pouvait réussir à tenir debout avec ces patins !

– Doucement, Marinette, détends-toi. On n'est même pas encore sur la glace, se moqua gentiment Adrien.

– Oui bah j'ai juste peur de tomber. Je vois pas comment tenir !

– Aller viens, allons déjà sur la glace, et tu verras comment rester debout.

Il guida Marinette vers la porte pour passer du vestiaire à la patinoire. Quand elle aperçut l'objet de leur activité, elle fut éblouie par la lumière que renvoyait la glace. Le soleil passait à travers le plafond vitré, et créait ainsi sur la glace des reflets bleutés des plus sublimes. Cela en faisait presque mal aux yeux, et Marinette pensa qu'elle aurait été plus à l'aise avec des lunettes de soleil. En tout cas, la patinoire était bel et bien déserte à cette heure-ci seulement quatre personnes patinaient. Cela laissait le champ libre pour un apprentissage exprès. Marinette se laissa entraîner par Adrien jusqu'à arriver à la limite du terrain glissant.

– Comment veux-tu que j'avance sur la glace si je marche déjà comme un canard maintenant ? demanda-t-elle désespérée.

– C'est un peu l'idée, ne put s'empêcher de répondre Adrien en riant face à cette remarque comique. Il va falloir te dandiner, ma Lady, poursuivit-il en lâchant sa main.

– Non, Adrien, attends !

Trop tard.

Sitôt qu'il avait lâché sa main, Adrien avait adressé un furtif clin d'œil à sa partenaire avant de se lancer sur la glace, laissant Marinette complètement tétanisée au bord de la patinoire. D'abord paniquée à l'idée de se retrouver seule, elle observa très vite son amoureux qui s'élançait vers le centre de la patinoire. Cela avait l'air d'être si simple pour lui. Elle avait l'impression de le voir voler au-dessus la glace tant ses mouvements étaient fluides et aériens.

Adrien effectua quelques petits tours au centre avant de revenir à toute vitesse vers Marinette dont le sourire illuminait son visage.

– Tu ne vas pas me laisser seul, j'espère.

– J'ai juste besoin de temps pour me lancer. Comment tu fais pour tenir debout avec des lames aux pieds ?!

– Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de le savoir.

Il se saisit de la main de Marinette et commença à partir très légèrement en arrière. Comprenant l'idée qui germait dans son esprit, elle le stoppa net.

– Non, non, non je vais tomber ! paniqua-t-elle.

– Je t'assure que tu n'as rien à craindre, tenta-t-il de la rassurer. Tu peux t'accrocher au mur ou à moi si cela te rassure. Viens, Marinette, je ne te demande pas de faire des pirouettes tout de suite, mais il faut bien commencer quelque part.

– Et si je tombe ?

– Et bien, tu te relèveras.

Face à cette réponse si simpliste et pourtant si logique, Marinette serra plus fort la main d'Adrien.

– Ne me lâche pas, d'accord ?

– Jamais. Je ne te lâcherai jamais.

Comprenant qu'il faisait non seulement référence à ce qui allait se produire mais également à leur vie entière de civils et de super-héros, Marinette ne put empêcher son petit cœur de battre un peu plus vite. Cet élan de douceur l'aida à se remotiver, si bien qu'elle se décida à enfin poser un pied sur la glace. Mais elle dut tout de suite se raccrocher à Adrien tellement elle glissait déjà avec un seul patin. Elle prit son courage à deux mains, resserrant sa prise sur son partenaire, et posa son deuxième pied sur la glace. Elle glissa de quelques centimètres, et cela la faisait déjà flipper.

– Calme-toi Marinette, tu ne patineras jamais sinon, dit Adrien en se retenant comme il pouvait d'exploser de rire.

– Mais je sais pas quoi faire ! Je ne sais pas comment bouger, je ne sais pas où regarder, et j'ai peur de tomber !

– Bon alors on va faire quelque chose de simple d'abord. On va te faire prendre conscience que tu peux tenir debout sur la glace.

– Et comment tu comptes t'y prendre ?

– Tiens juste bien mes mains, et ne fait rien d'autre. Je m'occupe du reste. Laisse-toi porter par mes mouvements, et regarde-moi d'accord ne regarde surtout pas tes pieds. Écarte un peu les jambes. Reste droite, mais penche-toi un tout petit peu en avant. Ne te penche pas en arrière ou là tu prends le risque de tomber ! l'avertit-il dans un dernier élan.

Marinette obtempéra. Adrien se recula un peu d'elle et elle attrapa si fort ses mains que cela fit légèrement mal au garçon (bien qu'il n'en montra aucun signe). Ses jambes tremblaient telles des baguettes elle craignait véritablement de ne pas tenir debout plus de trois mètres. Pourtant, elle fit ce qu'Adrien lui avait demandé : elle le regarda. Elle fit de son mieux pour se concentrer sur ses yeux. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à l'enthousiasme qu'il mettait dans cet apprentissage. Elle l'entendit lui dire de ne pas paniquer, de lui faire confiance, mais cela était déjà chose faite. Enfin, il lui demanda si elle était prête, et elle répondit par l'affirmatif en hochant la tête. Alors, Adrien commença à patiner en arrière, faisant ainsi doucement mais sûrement progresser Marinette sur la glace.

Lorsqu'elle se sentit avancer presque seule, elle fut intérieurement fière d'elle. La veille, elle avait dû se débrouiller seule pour avancer sur le sol gelé pour arrêter la patineuse, mais cela n'avait été que sur deux mètres – et elle était sur du plat, non pas sur des lames de rasoir ! Et pourtant, glisser ainsi à l'aide d'Adrien semblait si simple. Son amoureux jetait par moment quelques coups d'œil derrière lui afin de vérifier leur trajectoire, mais il revenait toujours vers elle. Il ne put s'empêcher de la trouver adorable elle qui était si paniquée avant même de toucher la glace semblait peu à peu se détendre et prendre confiance. Bien sûr qu'il y avait du travail, mais c'était déjà un très bon début.

Après avoir fait le tour de la moitié de la patinoire, Adrien fut pris d'une idée digne d'un Chat Noir plaisantin. Malheureusement pour lui, Marinette avait perçu un changement sur son visage et dans son regard qu'elle ne quittait pas.

– A quoi tu viens de penser ?

– A quelque chose qui pourrait faire que tu me détesterais jusqu'à la fin de ta vie.

– Moi ? Te détester ? Impossible !

– Je prends le pari, ma Lady.

Un sourire malicieux apparut sur le visage d'Adrien et cela déconcerta Marinette. Elle avait l'habitude d'observer ce type de sourire sur le visage de Chat Noir, pas celui d'Adrien. Avant même qu'elle ne puisse réfléchir à ce qui lui passait par la tête, elle fut prise de cours quand elle sentait que le mouvement s'accélérait. Elle ne mit pas longtemps à en comprendre la raison : Adrien patinait toujours en arrière... mais beaucoup plus vite !

– Adrien ! Ralentis, s'il te plaît ! le supplia-t-elle en criant.

– Non, y'a que comme ça que tu prendras confiance et que tu pourras commencer à patiner, répondit-il tout en continuant à accélérer au grand dam de Marinette.

Alors que sa petite-amie lança un nouveau cri d'effroi, Adrien savait bel et bien qu'elle lui voudrait à mort pour cette frayeur soudaine. Mais il savait que c'était le seul moyen pour Marinette de ne pas avoir peur de patiner par la suite : il devait lui montrer qu'elle pouvait tenir debout en allant très très très vite. Ainsi, elle n'aurait que les mouvements de pieds à apprendre, et tout devrait bien se passer.

En théorie.

Le jeune garçon estima au bout d'un tour complet de la patinoire qu'il avait suffisamment effrayé Marinette pour une vie entière. Elle ne reculait jamais devant un akuma, mais il venait de découvrir qu'elle avait peur d'un gros morceau de glace. Adrien les fit s'arrêter juste devant le mur, et Marinette le lâcha aussitôt pour venir se cramponner au rebord du mur et reprendre son souffle.

– Ne me refais jamais peur comme ça ! le gronda-t-elle complètement tremblante de peur.

– Je suis désolée, Marinette, mais j'étais obligé de te faire peur maintenant pour que tu n'aies pas peur de te lancer seule ensuite.

– Non, non, je ne bouge plus d'ici. Je veux pas y aller ! Je vais tomber ! paniqua-t-elle davantage.

– Mais est-ce que tu es tombé depuis le début ?

Marinette releva la tête, forcée de reconnaître qu'Adrien marquait un point : bien qu'il lui ait fait très peur, elle ne s'était pas retrouvée au sol malgré l'accélération. Mine de rien, même si elle lui en voulait pour l'avoir prise par surprise, elle ne pouvait pas le détester comme lui même l'avait prédit quelques minutes plus tôt. La rancœur mettrait quelques minutes à passer, mais elle passerait c'était cela le plus important.

Alors qu'elle essayait de calmer son cœur qui s'était emballé de frayeur pendant cette course, la jeune fille sentit qu'Adrien s'était rapproché d'elle. Elle regarda son amoureux dans les yeux, puis ce dernier posa une main sur son visage.

– Je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir mis dans un tel état. Tu me pardonnes ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire que Marinette qualifia dans sa tête de « trognon ».

– Oui, soupira-t-elle. Préviens-moi juste la prochaine fois.

Rassuré, Adrien rapprocha son visage pour venir déposer un premier baiser dans les cheveux de Marinette. Puis il en déposa un deuxième sur son front. Un troisième sur le bout de son nez. Un quatrième sur sa joue. Un dernier sur ses lèvres. Ce petit jeu avait d'abord fait rire Marinette, avant qu'elle ne sombre dans les bras d'Adrien lorsque celui-ci l'embrassa pleinement. Elle ne fit même pas attention à ses pieds qui glissaient légèrement sur la glace seul son amoureux comptait dans ces petits instants.

– Tu es entièrement pardonné, mon chaton, affirma Marinette quand le baiser fut rompu.

– Ça tombe bien, il faut qu'on passe aux choses sérieuses maintenant.

Marinette le regarda interloquée juste avant qu'il ne reprenne.

– Il est tant que tu patines par toi-même.

Adrien se plaça à côté de Marinette, qui s'était un peu éloignée du mur protecteur et semblait enfin pouvoir tenir seule sur la glace.

– Je ne sais pas si tu as déjà fait du roller, mais c'est la même technique. Regarde mes pieds pour voir comment je fais et essaye de faire pareil après. Tu dois seulement te balancer d'un pied sur l'autre. Et utilise tes bras pour te donner de l'élan.

À la suite de ce flot d'informations, Adrien entama quelques pas et patina assez lentement pour permettre à sa partenaire d'analyser ses mouvements. Il parcourut quinze mètres environ avant de se retourner et de l'encourager à venir le rejoindre. Fébrile aux premiers abords, Marinette mit quelques dizaines de secondes avant de se lancer. Un pied devant l'autre en poussant, ça ne semblait pas si compliqué en théorie... Pourtant, la pratique semblait toute autre. A peine fit-elle trois pas qu'elle se rendit qu'Adrien ne lui avait pas appris comment s'arrêter. A cette simple déduction, elle arrêta de patiner... mais continuait néanmoins d'avancer toute seule ! Et si Adrien n'avait pas été devant pour l'arrêter en plein élan, qui sait dans quel mur elle aurait foncé.

Faisant part de ses impressions à son partenaire, il décida que, désormais, elle patinerait à ses côtés en lui tenant la main. Certes, ils pouvaient ainsi être très proches et partager un moment intime à deux, mais surtout la main d'Adrien lui offrirait un support, un pilier pour conserver l'équilibre, et ainsi moins courir le risque de tomber.

Adrien se plaça donc aux côtés de Marinette et lui prit la main avant de l'entraîner dans des tours de la patinoire qui n'en finiraient pas. Bien qu'elle ait du mal à trouver son équilibre au début, le plan d'Adrien fonctionna à merveille. Rassurée par la proximité de son partenaire, Marinette n'avait aucun mal à se concentrer sur le mouvement de ses jambes. Elle faisait de tous petits gestes comparé à ceux qu'exécutait Adrien, mais c'était déjà un grand pas pour elle. Elle glissait sur la glace avec Adrien, et elle ne put s'empêcher de se dire que la scène devait sembler très romantique vue de loin. Mais vu de près aussi, cela l'était tout autant. Elle était si heureuse de partager un instant aussi privilégié avec lui.

Adrien et Marinette échangèrent durant ces tours plusieurs regards et rires qui réchauffaient leurs cœurs. Enfin, ils faisaient une activité à deux en dehors du collège et en dehors de leur travail de super-héros à plein temps. Chacun d'eux sentit au plus profond de son être que ce petit instant renforçait leur complicité et facilitait les rapprochements. En effet, Adrien s'amusait de temps à temps à ralentir leur course, juste le temps d'embrasser du bout des lèvres sa chère et tendre avant qu'ils ne reprennent ensemble leur rythme sur la glace. Il était fier d'elle, fier qu'elle ait surmonté sa peur de tomber, fier qu'elle s'amuse alors que ce n'était pas parti pour, fier qu'elle semble aimer ce sport. Fier d'elle, tout simplement.

Après plus de deux heures d'effort, de patinage, de sueur, de rire et de baisers volés, le couple décida que cela suffisait pour aujourd'hui, constatant par la même occasion que la patinoire accueillait de plus en plus de monde. Marinette n'était peut-être pas devenue une reine de la glisse en une après-midi, mais elle n'était pas contre l'idée de retourner à la patinoire avec Adrien. Cette petite danse glacée avait éveillé en elle une folle envie de passer la moindre minute, la moindre seconde aux côtés d'Adrien, tout en sachant que cela était toutefois difficile avec leur vie mouvementée et les exigences de Gabriel Agreste envers son fils. En tout cas, la jeune fille s'était sentie encore plus connectée avec son partenaire, et cela ne pouvait lui faire plus plaisir.

Elle fut la première à quitter le sol gelé de la patinoire pour revenir sur la terre ferme, cela lui procura un drôle d'effet par ailleurs de ressentir à nouveau la gravité. Elle s'écarta pour permettre à Adrien de remonter lui aussi. Puis ils repartirent vers le vestiaire pour rendre les patins, récupérer leurs affaires et se changer. Après plusieurs minutes, ils sortirent de l'établissement pour retrouver le soleil de plomb qu'ils avaient quitté deux heures plus tôt.

– Tu penses que ton chauffeur ne remarquera pas ton retard ? demanda Marinette alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le métro.

– Normalement, si on n'a pas de problème de métro, je devrais arriver au collège à la même heure qui si on était sorti de cours. Et je rentrerai chez moi ni vu ni connu avant mon cours de chinois.

– C'est tout de même un plan machiavélique que tu as concocté, pointa la jeune fille en se moquant quelque peu. Tu caches à ton père le fait que tu es sorti, ce n'est pas bien. Chat Noir déteint trop sur toi !

– Il ne m'aurait jamais laissé sortir en pleine journée si je l'avais prévenu. Je veux profiter du peu de temps libre que j'ai pour le passer avec toi, même si je dois le cacher à mon père, dit Adrien en prenant la main de sa petite-amie.

Touchée par cette déclaration, ses joues prirent une petite teinte rose, ce qui fit craquer le garçon blond.

– Au fait, j'espère que tu n'as pas oublié ton pari de tout à l'heure, lui rappela-t-il alors qu'ils rentraient dans une rame de métro.

Marinette secoua la tête, lui demandant de quoi il parlait.

– Tu n'es pas du tout tombée à la patinoire. Donc tu dois apporter douze cookies demain!

– Ah ce pari ! Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va être du gâteau !

Le rire d'Adrien partit tout seul après qu'il ait entendu le jeu de mots (intentionnel ou non) de sa partenaire.

– Tu les auras demain, en temps et en heure.

– Et en bon état surtout.

Alors que Marinette allait protester sur le fait qu'Adrien n'avait pas confiance en ses talents cachés de pâtissière, elle fut interrompue par ses douces lèvres. Sa plainte mourut dans son esprit pendant la seconde que dura ce baiser.

Son cœur lui criait de dire « Je t'aime » à Adrien. Elle l'aimait de tout son cœur, de toute son âme comme elle l'avait avoué le jour à leurs identités avaient été découvertes. Mais depuis cette nuit, jamais aucun d'eux n'avait encore prononcé ces fameux mots. Et le cœur de Marinette lui hurlait de le dire. Pourtant, son instinct lui somma que ce n'était pas le bon moment. Déjà, elle pensait trouver un lieu plus romantique qu'une rame de métro, mais aussi elle savait qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre. Indirectement, tous les deux avaient déjà confessé leur amour pour l'autre. Maintenant, il restait à savoir lequel craquerait le premier directement, en prononçant cette phrase qui embaumerait et remplirait leurs cœurs de joie.

* * *

Adrien avait à peine eu le temps d'embrasser Marinette pour lui dire au revoir quand il aperçut son garde du corps qui l'attendait dans la voiture devant le collège. Tous les deux étaient rentrés à l'heure juste une minute de retard et Adrien aurait eu de sacrés problèmes. Quand il s'installa à l'arrière de la voiture, il était déjà impatient d'être le lendemain pour la retrouver. Cette fille le rendait complètement fou. Chaque fois qu'ils étaient ensemble, le temps filait à la vitesse de l'éclair, alors que au contraire, lorsqu'ils étaient séparés, le temps paraissait s'écouler quatre fois plus lentement. C'est fou comment être avec la personne qu'on aime pouvait à ce point changer le cours des choses.

Le jeune garçon était plus que ravi de cette petite sortie. Il était impatient que lui et Marinette retournent à la patinoire pour s'amuser. Elle devrait rapidement s'améliorer au vu de ses résultats du jour. Ils pourraient presque danser sur la glace un de ces jours, qui sait.

Son chauffeur ne fit pas attention à l'air rêveur qu'il affichait, mais il s'impatienta lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au manoir Agreste et qu'Adrien ne sourcillait toujours pas, toujours plongé dans ses pensées. Le garçon reprit ses esprits uniquement grâce à Plagg qui, caché dans sa chemise, lui avait donné un petit coup dans les côtes pour le faire revenir dans le monde réel. Adrien constata alors qu'il était arrivé chez lui. Il descendit de la voiture avec ses affaires puis rentra. Il fut accueilli par Nathalie qui notait des informations sur sa tablette.

– Bonsoir, Adrien, le salua-t-elle en remontant ses lunettes.

– Bonsoir, Nathalie. Pas de changement aujourd'hui ?

– Non, votre cours de chinois est toujours programmé pour dans une heure. Vous devriez aller travailler votre piano en attendant. (Alors que la femme commença à s'éloigner, elle fit volte-face.) Oh, votre père vous demande dans son bureau. Tout de suite. Il a dit que c'était important.

– Euh... Très bien. J'y vais maintenant.

Adrien ne prit même pas la peine de poser ses affaires quelque part tant la perspective d'une confrontation avec son père ne l'enchantait guère. Il était toujours très difficile pour le père et le fils de communiquer, et lorsque Gabriel Agreste convoquait son fils dans son bureau, ce n'était jamais bon signe.

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour mériter un tel sort ?

Il frappa à la porte du bureau, attendit quelques secondes que son père l'autorise à rentrer avant de s'exécuter. Son père était visiblement en pleine réflexion créative puisqu'il était en train de dessiner sur son immense tablette graphique. Adrien n'osait pas le déranger alors qu'il avait l'air si concentré et si stoïque, mais il devait le faire ou il resterait dans cette pièce pendant des heures sans parler.

– Vous vouliez me voir, père.

– Oui, Adrien, j'avais à te parler, dit Gabriel Agreste assez froidement comme à son habitude. Assis-toi, veux-tu, continua-t-il en indiquant une chaise.

Adrien obéit et en profita pour poser ses affaires par terre. Son père le rejoint peu après, mais il demeura debout et droit face à lui. L'adolescent se sentit dominé par l'aura de son père, et cela ne le rassurait point du tout.

– Adrien, puis-je savoir à quelle heure tu as fini les cours aujourd'hui ? lui demanda-t-il de manière neutre.

Le sang du fils Agreste se glaça et il crut manquer d'air l'espace d'un court instant. Il était bien évidemment surpris par cette interrogation, car si son père se questionnait la-dessus, cela signifiait que son plan avait eu une faille... Mais il ignorait laquelle. En attendant, sa seule arme était le mensonge. Il ne voulait pas que son père apprenne l'existence de sa petite-amie.

– A 17 heures, répondit Adrien le plus calmement. Mon garde du corps est venu me chercher à l'heure, comme d'habitude.

Bien qu'il se soit concentré pour paraître dire la vérité, Adrien nota que le regard de son père s'était durci. Ce dernier fit quelques pas en rond avant de se poster à nouveau devant son fils.

– Je te le demande à nouveau. À quelle heure as-tu fini les cours aujourd'hui ?

– A 17 heures, répéta-t-il pour la deuxième fois.

Une fois de plus, Gabriel Agreste se détourna de son fils et recommença à tourner en rond dans son bureau. Adrien n'était pas tranquille. Il avait vraiment peur de ce que son père avait à lui dire. Il était maintenant sûr qu'il se doutait de quelque chose.

– Tu n'es pas sans savoir que je surveille tous les réseaux sociaux avec l'aide de Nathalie afin de toujours être informé de l'opinion du public concernant mes créations, déclara Gabriel en s'avançant de nouveau vers son fils. Aussi, je peux être informé en une seconde si une personne te croise dans la rue et décide de poster cette nouvelle sur la toile.

Adrien sentit que ses jambes commençaient à trembler, alors il les serra le plus possible pour le cacher. De même, il sentit aussi que Plagg tremblait contre lui. Et pour que Plagg prenne peur ainsi, c'était que la situation était critique. Gabriel Agreste lança un regard mauvais vers son fils qui essaye de le soutenir. Il avança jusqu'à être au plus près de lui. Le cœur d'Adrien battait tellement fort.

– Alors, peux-tu m'expliquer ceci.

Gabriel tendit sa tablette à Adrien qui s'en saisit. Il l'observa et vit ce qui ressemblait à un message posté sur un réseau social. Quand il y fit attention, il écarquilla les yeux, priant pour que sa vue lui joue des tours.

Une photo avait été postée. Une photographie de Marinette et lui à la patinoire. Au moment où il patinait main dans la main. Ce qui rassura un temps soit peu le garçon, c'était que Marinette n'était pas assez visible sur la photo, et le peu qu'on voyait d'elle était floue. Elle était protégée ainsi. Un message avait aussi été rédigé juste au-dessus : « _Adrien Agreste et sa copine à la patinoire. Trop choupi !_ » Ce post avait été mis en ligne à 15 heures 26... Soit, en théorie, au moment où Adrien aurait dû être en cours. Il comprit ainsi pourquoi son père l'avait interrogé la-dessus. Voici la faille de son plan : ses fans !

– J'attends une explication, Adrien, dit Gabriel sévèrement. Aussi, j'aurai deux questions pour toi. (Adrien releva la tête vers son père en tentant de toujours soutenir son regard.) Un, comment se fait-il que tu sois à la patinoire au lieu d'être en cours ? Et deux, qui est cette jeune fille et quelle est la nature de votre relation ?

Il sembla à Adrien que le ton de son père s'était quelque peu radouci quand il posa la seconde question. Il était fini, il le savait. Il était maintenant obligé d'affronter son père et de tout lui avouer.

– Notre professeur de sport était absent cet après-midi. On nous a prévenu la semaine dernière. Je n'ai prévenu personne à la maison pour profiter de ce temps libre en allant à la patinoire.

Adrien garda bien sûr pour lui que cette idée lui était venue après leur affrontement contre la patineuse de la veille.

– Et cette fille s'appelle Marinette. Nous sommes dans la même classe. Vous ne vous en souvenez peut-être pas, mais elle a gagné le concours de chapeau que vous aviez organisé au début de l'année. Et nous...

Adrien tiqua quant au fait de tout avouer à son père. Pourquoi devait-il faire ça ? Il voulait juste tenir Marinette éloignée de l'avis de son père. Il rassembla tout son courage pour prononcer ces quelques mots qui seraient le point de départ de sa future punition.

– Nous sommes bien ensemble. Depuis un mois, si vous vous posez la question.

Adrien serra les dents et attendit la sanction que son père déciderait. Pourtant, il attendit, attendit, attendit... et Gabriel Agreste ne disait toujours rien. Soit il était en pleine réflexion... Soit il n'avait rien à dire... Soit une troisième hypothèse mystère. Le styliste se décida après quelques minutes de silence à s'asseoir lui aussi à côté de son fils sur une autre chaise. Il croisa les jambes et le regarda intensément. Mais Adrien ne distinguait aucun signe d'agacement ou de colère sur le visage de son père. Non, il semblait juste inquiet... et déboussolé.

– Pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas parlé ? reprit Gabriel avec sa voix grave caractéristique.

Surpris par le ton doux qu'il avait employé, Adrien se racla la gorge avant de répondre.

– J'avais peur que vous me reprochiez de ne pas m'investir dans mes activités si jamais j'avais une petite-amie, que cela pourrait trop me distraire... J'avais aussi peur que vous soyez contre cette idée et que vous me forciez à la quitter alors que cela m'est impossible. Je l'aime, et je ne veux pas la faire souffrir.

Cette dernière phrase lui avait échappé : il aurait préféré la garder pour lui. Il se reprit avant de poursuivre.

– En clair, je ne voyais que des inconvénients à vous avouer cela.

– Adrien, nous en avons déjà discuté. Notre relation est basée sur la confiance. Et le fait que tu me caches l'existence de cette fille me montre que tu ne me fais confiance.

– Vous êtes toujours occupé. Vous n'auriez pas fait attention à cette information si j'étais venu vous en parler de moi-même.

– Peut-être que j'aurais été occupé, mais comme cela te concerne directement, j'y aurais prêté une attention toute particulière.

Le garçon était de plus en plus étonné par le chemin que prenait cette conversation des plus informelles. Il n'était pas habitué à parler normalement et simplement avec son père, et les voilà entrain de discuter de sa vie amoureuse ! La situation avait de quoi être comique.

– Cette fille te rend heureux ? demanda Gabriel Agreste et Adrien crut percevoir une pointe de tristesse dans sa voix, comme si son père se rendait enfin compte que son fils n'avait jamais été aussi épanoui jusque là.

– Oui, plus que tout au monde.

– Alors je ne vois aucune raison pourquoi je t'interdirais de la fréquenter. Du moment que tu tiens tes obligations, je ne peux m'y opposer. Et s'il te plaît, ne me mens plus si tu veux passer du temps avec elle.

Le fils Agreste n'en revenait pas ! Jamais il n'aurait cru que de tels propos pouvaient être prononcés par son stricte père. A croire qu'il y avait un début à tout...

Touché au plus profond de son cœur par ces quelques mots, Adrien aurait tout donné pour que leur relation ne soit pas si distante. Il aurait tout donné pour serrer son père dans ses bras et le remercier. Mais la retenue primait chez les Agreste, alors Adrien dut se contenir.

– Merci, père, dit-il tout simplement.

– Tu peux y aller maintenant. Il me tarde de rencontrer cette jeune fille.

Un frisson des plus glacials parcourut le dos d'Adrien. Il n'avait pas pensé à cette question trépidante des présentations officielles. Certes, il avait rencontré rapidement les parents de Marinette, mais rien de très parlant en terme de présentation vu qu'il n'avait jamais passé de temps avec eux. La perspective de présenter Marinette à son père de manière officielle avec l'autorité qu'il lui connaissait n'annonçait rien de bon... Il se promit intérieurement de retarder ce moment autant que possible ! Il était bien trop tôt...

Adrien adressa toutefois un sourire de remerciement à son père avant de se lever et de se diriger vers la porte. Mais il fut interrompu dans son élan

– Au fait, Adrien, reprit Gabriel avec son ton sérieux habituel. J'ai pris la décision d'ajouter deux heures supplémentaires par semaine de cours de chinois. Et je viendrai en personne vérifier que tu connais parfaitement tes morceaux de piano chaque semaine. J'espère pour toi que tu les connais. Et un shooting photo a été ajouté à la dernière minute pour le week-end prochain. Nathalie te remettra les tenues à essayer dans la soirée.

L'adolescent rit au fond de lui. La voilà sa punition : plus de travail et une surveillance accrue pour le piano... Cela aurait pu être bien pire. Il devait continuer d'être le parfait fils modèle, car ainsi, son père l'autoriserait à sortir avec Marinette... Bien qu'il pourrait toujours le faire en cachette s'il lui interdisait. Après tout, ne s'appelait-il pas aussi Chat Noir ?

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Et voilà c'est fini pour cette histoire. J'espère qu'elle vous aura plu :D On se retrouve en commentaire et à bientôt pour le prochain défi qui fera suite à cette histoire (comme à toutes les autres XD)**


End file.
